


Eve...and the Aftermath of the Videogame

by Ashery24



Series: The Aftermath of the Video Game: Game Over [6]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Aftermath of the Video Game is hard to Ezekiel and he needs helps. Now is time to Eve. The Game…is Over.





	Eve...and the Aftermath of the Videogame

_So just know_

_that it's okay_

-I want you to know that it's okay.

-What's ok?-ask confused, Ezekiel, as he swayed quietly in a chair.

Eve sat next to him.

-Speak about what you think. Of what you feel.

-And this conversation is because ...?

\- Because, lately, I see you worried about something.

-Whoa, straight to the point-Ezekiel thought, surprised

He was so surprised that, in a false move, he swayed too much and fell on his back.

-Ezekiel! -Exclamed, surprised and worried, Eve

-Auch, I'm fine-answered he while touching the back of his head

-You're sure?

-Sep

Ezekiel stood up, still rubbing his head.

-You caught me by surprise there-he said laughing

-And that isn't common. What's wrong Ezekiel?

-I…

Ezekiel looked at Eve.

Eve stared back at him, firmly.

Ezekiel remembered Tara's words.

And decided to open up. Just a little.


End file.
